Good Cop Bad Cop
by NerdGirlHappy
Summary: Fourth in my NYC, Rivalry, Dances and Second Chances Series... Rachel babysits Beth while Shelby has a meeting. Pizza, Ice-cream and a sugar high. Rachel may have just lucked out. Too bad Shelby's left to deal with a hyperactive three year old.


**A/N: Aaaaaaaaannnnnnddddd... We have another one! Whoo... Anyway, I'd just like to say, that the way Beth behaves... Is actually the way I behave when I've had so much sugar, so if anyone questions the validity of that... I actually do get very hypo... Uhm... I suppose this is set about a week or two after Awkward Family Dinner. Not all of them are going to be close together. Some may be set months later. I'm going slow at this point so... Yeah...**

P.S: I Am LOVING Isabelle. Sarah Jessica Parker is not my favourite actress in the world, but I love her character. I'm thinking of including her and Kurt in a Part. Maybe I'll bring the two of them in as main characters as well. The New York Bunch aye. :) Moving on...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Fourth in my NYC, Rivalry, Dances and Second Chances Series. Hope you like it. Enjoy.**

**Good Cop Bad Cop**

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, subtly pushing Shelby out of the door.

"Relax Shelby. I told you, we'll be fine!"

Shelby bit her lip, looking over Rachel's shoulder to see Kurt sitting on the floor in front of Beth.

"Are you sure? Because I can still call in Melanie if you don't…"

"Go!"

Shelby held up her hands, stepping outside.

"Okay, okay. I can see I'm not needed nor wanted here. The meeting should only take like, three hours tops, and I'll…"

"Text me if you're going to be any later. If she starts to fall asleep, put her in the stroller because it'll be easier then after she actually is asleep. I have you're number, call or text you if anything goes wrong. You gave me Ms July's number, call her as a last resort, and by last resort you mean if even the hospital, your doctor, or the police don't answer."

Shelby stood still, a small smile stretched across her face and her eyes narrowed.

"You done?"

Rachel sighed, pursing her lips as she pretended to think.

"Yes… No! You also gave me your parent's number, even though they haven't met me. But just in case your phone dies, and the emergency calls don't go through, and yes, even if the Devil in Fishnet's herself doesn't pick up, I have your parent's number. Now go because I am shutting this door now."

Shelby rolled her eyes, waving at Rachel as she muttered about 'dramatics' under her breath, walking away as Rachel pulled her door shut.

Rachel turned on her heel, sighing at Kurt who had looked up and grinned.

"Devil in Fishnet's?"

Rachel shrugged, kneeling down beside Beth and picked up a toy.

"Fits doesn't it?"

Kurt smirked, shaking his head. Beth looked up from her toys, grinning at them and crawling forward slightly.

"Rach and Kurt play?"

Kurt scrunched his nose up, leaning forward and poking the child in her stomach.

"Alright then baby blonde. How about I teach you all about the wonders of fashion? God knows you won't learn from Rachel."

Rachel glared at Kurt, huffing as she stood.

"I'm… Going to start dinner."

Kurt waved her off, rambling to Beth who was more interested in tugging on his tie then listening to what he was saying.

It was relatively quiet in the loft, with Rachel making a simple mac and cheese for them and Kurt entertaining Beth, so far everything was turning out great.

_And Shelby said it'd be hard work_

Rachel snorted, looking up as Kurt walked up to her. She looked passed him, to where Beth was lying on her stomach drawing.

"What's up?"

Kurt held up his phone, smiling at her apologetically.

"I know I said I'd help you with Beth, but Isabelle just texted. She wants my help with choosing which 'crazy' idea is just too crazy. Think it'll be alright if?"

"Go." Rachel waved at him, shooing him away from. "You're needed. I don't blame her after all. I'll be fine. Look at her. It's only for a couple of hours anyway."

Kurt hugged her, thanking her before waving at Beth and leaving the apartment.

"Well Kiddo… Looks like it's just you and me."

Beth looked up, grinning at her before frowning.

"Rach?" She said, pointing behind Rachel.

Rachel spun around, her eyes widening as she ran forward.

"No, no, no, no, no! Oh god."

Dinner had just caught fire. Again.

_I really can't cook!_

She picked up a towel, swatting at the fire before picking up the bucket in the corner of the room, filled it with water, and chucked it over the pot. Smoke filled the room, swiftly drifting out of the room through the open window. She looked to Beth, who was now standing a few feet from her giggling.

"Pizza?"

Beth nodded, clapping her hands and rushing to the door.

_I'll be living off of take-out by next week_

Dinner was interesting to say the least. Rachel hadn't really had much experience with little kids, so sitting in the diner watching Beth attempt to eat a very large slice of pizza was incredibly interesting.

"Beth… You do know that the pizza isn't going anywhere. Slow down."

Beth looked up at her over her slice of pizza, blushing slightly and nodding. Rachel watched her eat, smiling.

_She really looks like Quinn_

Rachel laughed as Beth bit in to her slice, pulling at it and her eyes widening as the cheese stretched. She quickly pulled out her phone, snapping a picture. She glanced over it, forwarding it to Shelby and putting it back in her pocket.

"Finished!"

Rachel smiled at her, holding out her hand and helping her out of the seat.

"Alright! What do you want to do now?"

Beth scrunched up her nose, tapping her chin as she held her elbow.

_Oh god, the dramatics have begun!_

"Ice-cream! Please Rach? Can we have some ice-cream?"

Beth pouted, widening her eyes in to what Rachel recognised as a puppy pout. She rolled her eyes, tightening her grip on Beth's hand as they crossed the street.

"I'm going to have to teach you how to pull off puppy eyes, sweetie. It's good, but not irresistible. But yes, we'll get some ice-cream."

Beth cheered, swinging Rachel's hand as she pulled her forward. Beth smiled apologetically at the older woman that Beth pushed passed, stopping and pulling Beth back.

"I'm so sorry. Beth! Apologize."

The woman smiled at Rachel, looking down at the little blonde who was looking down at the ground, a red tinge to her cheeks as she muttered an apology.

"It's alright sweetheart." She said to Beth, straightening her back and smiling at Rachel. "Sister?"

Rachel looked down, smiling at the little girl holding her hand.

"Yeah, she is."

The woman smiled, winking at her.

"Good luck then honey."

Rachel waved at the woman, turning and walking with Beth glued to her side.

"Good to see someone nice in New York, huh sis?"

Beth smiled up at her, her eyes widening as she caught sight of the ice-cream shop.

"Come on Rach!"

Rachel was dragged in to the shop, Beth quickly letting go of her hand to race up to the window.

"Okay, you can have _one_."

Beth nodded at Rachel, licking her lips as she looked over the flavours. Rachel, of course, already knew what she was getting. Triple chocolate brownie… Shut up, it's a guilty pleasure.

"What do you want sweetie?" She asked, bending down so she was almost kneeling beside Beth.

"Um… I want… Cookies and cream!"

Rachel smiled, holding up two fingers to the boy behind the counter and pointing to each flavour. She paid for the ice-cream, taking Beth's hand again and walking them out of the shop and toward her home. Beth chattered on about the playgroup she was in, and her nanny that she stayed with while Shelby was at work, and the girl who she thinks is her 'bestest friend in the whole world'. Rachel listened, opening the door and walking Beth inside. Her phone buzzed in her hand as she was dropping her keys on the counter.

_On way now, finished earlier than I thought :) _

Rachel smiled, glancing to Beth who was standing in front of the TV swaying slightly to the theme music of some show she couldn't recognise.

Shelby's work was only a five minute walk from here, which was exactly why Rachel offered to babysit.

Now Shelby would be stuck with Beth's sugar high, and Rachel would be the cool, fun older sister.

Good cop bad cop alright…

_Does this seem mean?_

She cocked her head as she thought, shaking it after a few seconds.

Too bad. Beth was happy, she was fed, and Rachel didn't have to deal with a crazy three year old. Granted, her kitchen was once again in ruins, but who cares. She was ready for a nice, long sleep.

She sat on the floor, watching as Beth bounced around, when the knock on the door came. Rachel looked at Beth, winking at her.

"Mommy!"

Beth reached the door, still bouncing as she tried to pull it open. Rachel reached over her, pulling it for her and smirking as Beth bounded forward, talking a mile a minute, or as fast as a three year old could. Shelby's eyes were wide, staring down at her youngest before narrowing as Beth got to the part about ice-cream.

"You drugged my little girl with sugar!"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders, holding her hands up.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said with a grin, handing Shelby Beth's bag, bending down to hug the jumpy toddler, and then her mother before stepping back and shutting the door with a 'goodnight'.

Shelby was left standing outside Rachel's loft with a bag in one hand and a sugar-high three year old in the other.

"Never letting her baby sit again." She muttered, tugging on Beth's hand as the blonde continued to ramble.

**A/N: So I hope you liked it. Reviews would be awesome. Until next time... Laters.**


End file.
